


May I have this dance?

by RaestarShipper



Series: Mayday Parker [6]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Budding Love, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, High School, Pet Names, Prom, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: May has finally worked up the courage to ask Felicity to prom, will this lead to something new or will someone's heart be broken?





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Some May/Felicity goodness~!

"Go ahead and show her a good time, Parker! We'll be right here."

May turned her head and shot a playful glare at Davida before waving to Courtney and the others, giving Davida a roll of her eyes before she let out a deep breath, walking over to Felicity with a smile.

"May I have this dance, Ms. Hardy?" May asked, smiling slightly at the blonde.

"Really? Oh, alright." Felicity chuckled softly and took May's hand, following her to the dance floor.

Mayday grinned and put an arm around Felicity's waist, moving with her date to the slow beat of the music, her feet moving slowly to avoid stepping on the other's toes.

"So, everything you hoped for?" May asked.

"Definitely..." Felicity closed her eyes and began leaning in, causing May to do the same. The two remained like that for a while, their lips against one another's in their first kiss.

May pulled back from the kiss and laughed nervously, pressing her forehead to Felicity's, "So, does this mean we're dating now?" She asked, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Hmmm... Depends on if you'd come up with a bunch of adorable pet names for me."

"Alright... Sweetcheeks." May teased.

"Anything but that, please." Felicity complained, shaking her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
